


We All Need Someone to Stay

by garbageMcGee



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbageMcGee/pseuds/garbageMcGee
Summary: Shane isn't all that fond of the newest addition to Stardew Valley. The kid seems to be practically infatuated with him however. And no matter how hard he tries, Shane just cant shake him. Kid’s persistent, he’ll give him that.





	1. Not a friend to be found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic. Please be gentle, constructive criticism and all that. Also, the title of this fic is based on the song "Someone to Stay" by Vancouver Sleep Clinic. Anyways, Enjoy!

Unlike his coworkers, Marvin liked his job. Joja was a great place to work. No bitching or moaning ever came out of his mouth, no sir. It wasn't glamorous work, hell it wasn't even satisfying work, but it was stable. A stable job with a stable paycheck. And he liked that. Sort of. It wasn't a lot of money, but it was enough to rent an apartment. Enough to keep him fed.

Honestly his coworkers were so picky. So what if Joja didn't pay overtime, or offer health care or paid vacation. So what if the building had asbestos and the coffee creamer was laced with god knows what to “help energize employees”. You suck it up, keep your nose to the grindstone, and take your coffee black.

Marvin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, flakes of dandruff floating down with it. _Damn it, still with this dandruff shit?_ He continued scratching his hair, he’d always had a dry scalp but this was getting excessive. The regular shampoo wouldn't cut it, he would need something stronger if he wanted to nip his little hair problem in the bud, he thought to himself, still furiously scratching his scalp. If he had the money he would buy prescription strength shampoo, but he was already living on SPAM sandwiches and stealing leftovers from his coworkers. His coworkers who hated him, by the way. He’d been known to rat out his coworkers when they stole some office supplies or talked shit about the boss. Saved his own ass by doing that a couple of times. Still, it didn't garner him much popularity. There were times he was too worried to leave the building late at night, just in case some disgruntled ex-Joja employee might show up in the parking lot and stab him. He wouldn't put it past some of these people, didn't trust a one.

“Here’s the fucking files you wanted, dickweed”

_Oh look, another one of my admirers_

“Okay thanks Irene”, he muttered as he waved her off. He was pretty sure that he heard her mumbling something else under her breath, but he didn't have time to start shit with her again. _Why don’t they realize that i'm not the bad guy. I mean sure i probably got some people in trouble. Probably got some people fired too, but i was just trying to keep my job. They’d do the same thing if they were me._ He massaged his temples and pick up the stack of files that his “friend” kindly delivered.

Time to get back to work.

 

 

 

Shane really didn't have that much going on for him. He barely had a job, and spent his days drinking in the corner of Gus’s. It wasn't even a social thing, he’d get drunk at home if it didn't cause Marnie to get worked up over him. (last thing he wanted was for her or Jas to be worried, especially since they had better things to do than bother with someone like him) So there he was, huddled beside the fireplace, nursing his beer. He glared down anyone who even looked in his direction, just in case they got any ideas about starting up a conversation.

Not that anyone ever did.

It was sort of an unspoken rule, that no one really ever talked about Shane. They left him alone, muttered their morning greetings, and slid him his drink across the bar. Shane rubbed his eyes, letting the back of his head rest against the wall, just letting it all sink in. He’d sabotaged any good in his life long ago, now he was caught in a dead end job with no one he cared about.

Well that wasn't true. He had Marnie and Jas. But Marnie already had her fair share of bullshit to put up with, and he kept his distance around Jas. Didn't want to become a bad influence. _That’s not what a good godfather would do, now is it._

Shane sighed, and pulled his jacket tighter. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out the door, preparing to head home. Well, walked isn't quite the right word, stumbled is more like it. “Jesus, it’s fucking cold out” Shane rubbed his nose, and shivered just a little. Since when did it get this cold so early? He checked his watch. 11:30. _Okay, maybe not so early after all._ His ratty jacket didn't do much good against the cold, so he walked faster. When he finally got home, he gently pushed open the door, careful that he didn't make a sound. He knew that Marnie and Jas wouldn't be fooled, everyone knew how late he got home. It was more for himself than anyone else, so that he could pretend that everything was fine. That he wasn't such a spectacular fuckup.

Once he got done struggling to pull his shoes off his feet, he tried his best to quietly make his way to his room. On the way he tripped and fell over all the empties on the floor, so he couldn't even really do that right. He decided that the floor was the best place for him to be, and went to sleep right there. For the third time that week. At some point he had just accepted the fact that this was the way his live was going to be. Go to work, then to the bar. Avoid anyone that cared about him, then sleep. That was all he was good for.

He tried to understand where he went wrong, but one mistake just sort of pilled up on the next, ‘til it was all some sort of big convoluted mess. And that mess was his life. At some point in the night he woke up, took some advil and downed it with whatever beer was left in the cans strewn across his floor. Unable to go back to sleep, he stood up, cleaned himself up, and tried to make himself look presentable.

Welp. Time for work. 


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin quits his job and makes an idiot of himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all setting up my oc's backstory, so if that's not your thing go ahead and skip it. Next chapter will have Shane i promise. Again, feedback is very welcome.

Marvin held his head in his hands, as his computer hissed at him. Instinctively, he turned towards the window, but was met with the bare wall. Damn. He kept forgetting about that. _The second you get caught staring out the window someone rats on you. I bet it was fucking Irene._ He let his hands slide down his face. Huh. His cheeks were wet. At some point he’d been crying, but he wasn't sure if that was because of his fragile emotional state or from staring at his computer screen for hours on end. He was on thin ice after he got demoted, and the next fuck-up was probably going to be his last.  
It wasn't like he didn't deserve to be fired. He’d screwed over so many people in his very short time working at Joja that he deserved to be chased out of the building by a mob. The window was sort of an escape from the shitty life he made for himself. He could look out and see a little strip of blue sky and jolt himself out of his blind loyalty to Joja. Everyday he pretended to be a good, mindless employee, but at some point he had to reason with himself.  
“My life fucking sucks”  
He’d wasted four years of his life at a dead end job for what? A measly paycheck? Some sense of stability? He had a damn panic attack every time he thought he could be getting sick, because he couldn't afford health insurance and he didn't dare take time off work. He hadn't been home for Christmas in years. Hell, he barely even talked to his family. His life slipping between his fingers, and he was too scared of change to do anything about it. He almost wished that his new manager would fire him, just so he could start over again.  
He jolted up in his chair and started frantically typing when someone passed him by. _Jesus, instead of spending all that time looking out the window, maybe i should have jumped out of it._ He rubbed his eyes again. Still wet with tears. He reached down into his drawer to look for a tissue. Crying is a sign of weakness, people will take advantage of that. He knew from experience.  
Instead of a tissue, he found a letter. Big loopy handwriting, addressing him. He recognized it immediately. Oh my god, grandpa. I completely forgot about this. He lifted the letter open, peeling off the wax seal with care.  
He watched his whole life turn a 180 before his eyes.  
_A farm? Grandpa’s farm? Holy shit, i remember that place._  
He couldn't contain his excitement in his little cubicle. He paced back and forth while he waited for his coffee to brew, mumbling to himself all the while. His head overflowed with happy childhood memories. He would honestly be shocked if the old cabin hadn't burned down long ago, but that wouldn't stop him, he told himself that he would build the old house back brick by brick if he had to. He took his coffee and headed back towards his cubicle, scheming all the way, but stopped himself at the door of the Manager’s office. He needed some sort of income while he planned his future, but quitting right there and then was too damn enticing. He pushed open the door, to see his boss look up at him, quite disinterested. That didn't deter Marvin a bit.  
“Good morning Mar-”  
“We have to talk”, Marvin though that he must have looked a little deranged, bouncing on the balls of his feet, coffee sloshing onto the carpet.  
“Well alright, what is it you ne-”  
“Before you say anything to convince me to stay, I have to tell you i have already made up my mind”  
“Uh-huh” his Boss seemed more annoyed about interrupted twice than concerned. Marvin let out an audible gulp.  
‘I'm quitting”  
“Yes”  
“And moving to my grandfather's farm”  
“Okay”  
“In Stardew valley”  
His boss looked up from the papers he was sorting, and offered a supportive smile.  
“I’m very happy for you Marvin, I’ll be sure you get your final paycheck in the mail”  
Marvin’s face was a mixture of relief and disappointment.  
“That’s it?” Four years of hell and they won't even put up a fight?  
“Are you disappointed”  
“A little”  
The manager sighed, “Tell you what, you can walk out of this office and make as a big of a scene as you want, and i’ll go along with it”  
Marvin’s face lit up, “Really?”  
“Sure”  
Marvin practically leapt over the desk and started vigorously shaking the man’s hand, thanking him profusely. Then he stood up as straight as he could, walked right through the door and started shouting as loud as he could. It was basic wish fulfillment stuff. Every disgruntled employee’s dream was a dramatic quitting. He packed up his stuff, threw things, shouted about the deplorable working conditions and soul-sucking aura etc etc etc. He started to ramble on after a while, but this was for him. Four years of hell and now he was free. Who could blame him. After a few minutes he started to calm-down, and decided to make his exit.  
He did not account for the mail cart.  
His foot caught on the errant wheel, and he landed face first on the floor. The room was quiet during his rant, but now it was dead fucking silent. He could have sworn he heard a cricket.  
_Fucking Irene._  
After that he moved like a blur, picking everything up, rushing out the door towards the nearest bus station. He didn't have anything worthwhile at his apartment and his lease was almost up. He could just call his mom about it and. Mom. Holy shit I forgot tell mom. He couldn't really do anything now, as he was already boarded on the bus headed to Stardew valley. He shrugged, laid back, and for the first time in a very long time, he was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Marvin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and glimpsed out the window. The scenery had suddenly changed from the bland yellow of the dessert to a lush green, the Gem Sea sparkling in the distance. It was incredible, falling asleep while clouds of sand kicked up behind them, and waking up to see several brightly colored birds lazily trailing above them. He was unsure of himself, starting up a new life on an old farm that might not even exist anymore was a whole new level of impulsive. (Luckily enough, he came into contact with the mayor, who informed him that the old farm did in fact exist.) He barely had any money to his name, and he wasn't exactly dressed for the job. He didn't even pack any clothes, except for the red sweater and jeans he was wearing. But he felt like he made the right decision.   
He was hit with a whole new wave of doubt when the bus stopped in front of a small clearing. His breath hitched and he was suddenly aware of just how unprepared he was. He grabbed his bag, filled with whatever tools he could afford, and managed to make his way off the bus without tripping over himself.   
As he stepped out of the bus, he noticed an old man and a woman with red hair  
 _Look at this asshole, thinks he’s so cool with his dumb pageboy hat._  
“ Nice to meet you! I’m Mayor Lewis, you must be Marvin!”  
 _shit._

 

 

For once in a very long time, Shane had not woken up with a splitting headache. He scratched his stubble, and arched his back, yawning. He figured he should shave or shower, but he didn't have the energy. He threw his covers off to the side and somehow managed to get his legs twisted in them. He struggled to extract himself, but finally gave up and accepted his situation. He stared at the ceiling, dreading what the day had in store for him. Stocking shelves, listening to Morris lecture him about not having the “Joja spirit”. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He heard Marnie pass his room into the kitchen, getting up early to feed the animals. Shane almost considered getting up and going with her, after all when was the last time that he had fed the chickens? Fuck it, might as well get as much sleep as i can before i have to get up. 

Some time later he heard Jas start to stir in her room. He quickly shot up out of his bed, hurrying to make himself somewhat presentable for work, trying not to trip over himself and rushing to get out of the house as soon as possible, before Jas could get dressed and see him, Shane, the guy who is supposed to be raising her, protecting her, as the mess he was. _Shit shit shit shit, where’d I leave my jacket?_ He pulled apart his room just to try and find it, then when he was sure it wasn't in there, he ran into the living room, certain that he was going to be late if he didn't find it that instant. Eventually he found it hanging limply on the coat hanger. Go figure. He went to grab it off the hook, when he heard a meek voice call out to him. Jas must’ve heard him, and came out to see what was going on. He froze while pulling his jacket on, his hand outstretched to open the door. He didn't dare turn around and face Jas. She may hate him for not being there for her, but he told himself it was better this way. His eyes fell to the ground, and his heart was still beating out of his chest.   
“Shane?”  
He turned the doorknob and started to step outside, the spring air still had a chill to it.  
“Bye Jas, have a good day at school. Stay out of trouble, alright?” he mumbled before walking out the door. 

After that he decided to take his time walking to work, figured that Morris could handle him being two minutes late. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, and kept his eyes on the ground. When he finally looked up he was greeted with an unfamiliar sight, a stranger. He wore a red cardigan that was rolled up to his elbows and sported a pair of round frame glasses that he periodically adjusted. He seemed to be scrutinizing the notice board by Pierre’s. At first, Shane thought he was some sort of tourist, then he remembered Marnie mentioning that someone had moved onto the old farm just north of the ranch. So this is the new guy, huh? He looks like some deranged office worker. The stranger turned his attention from the notice board to look at Shane, who had been staring at him from a distance for a good few minutes. He jogged over to greet Shane, glasses bouncing down the bridge of his nose. Once he got to Shane, he pushed his glasses up and extended his hand.  
“Hey nice to meet you, I’m Marvin! I just mov-”  
Shane scowled and continued walking.  
“I don't know you, why are you talking to me?”  
Before Marvin could get another word out Shane hurried his pace and was soon out of sight.

 

Marvin just stood and blinked for a few moments, and eventually put his hand back to its place at his side. He sighed, and pulled out a piece of paper. He searched for a second and crossed a name off the list. _Well, that must have been Shane._ He chuckled to himself. _Only 7 more to go. Piece of cake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry to anyone that has been following this bc i havent updated in monthes but im trying!!! i hope you enjoy im really gonna try and keep a decent schedule


	4. Chapter 4

After a week of being in Stardew Valley, Marvin had really started to question his life choices. He was grateful for the opportunity, really honestly and completely grateful that he was graced with such good luck. A piece of land to call his own, supportive neighbors, hell the old cabin was even standing, just as it was when he was a kid.

He just wasn't really sure he deserved it.

Marvin pushed his glasses up from his face, relentlessly digging into the soil. He tried to loosen up the dirt but ended up just taking out chunks of earth each time he hit the ground with his hoe. When he finally got the hang of the damn thing he was too tired to sort out which seeds should go where, and just threw handfuls into the dirt and hurriedly covered them up with a thin layer of dirt, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. He wheezed as he rested his hands on his knees, wiping the dirt and sweat from his glasses with his sleeve, even though it was covered in just as much if not more dirt and sweat and his glasses were bound to get dirty and you guessed it, sweaty, again. Sweet Jesus, He never expected that there would be so much Dirt And Sweat. He knew it would be hard work but he thought, at the end of the day, he’d at least have something to show for his effort. But every night he went to his cabin and looked out of the dingy window and all he saw were miniscule sprouts that didn't seem to even be growing.

He’d taken to finding other ways to make money since just farming didn't seem to be working out for him. After all, there were too many trees to count around his house, and the forest just outside his house was filled with wild onions and daffodils. Well, he decided not to sell the daffodils, after all, what’s a better way to get people to warm up to you than by giving them flowers? Still, it wasn't much money, even after selling cords upon cords of wood. So what was it then, fishing? It seemed a real waste to sit around on such beautiful, sunny days waiting to pull up a slimy fish. And he wasn't quite sure how the fish would stay fresh sitting in a wooden box all day. No, that wouldn't work.

The real money was in the mines. Course it was just as dirty, sweaty work as farming. There was also the added hazard of having bats fly at your goddamn head, trying to decapitate you. He was also far, far away from the sun’s warmth and the echoing tunnels only made his paranoia worse. Actually, why was he doing this again? Right, the money. So every morning he pulled his aching, bruised body out of bed, stretching while he poured himself a cup of coffee. He enjoyed these few minutes before he had to start his day. Even though he was half tempted to drop his pickaxe on his foot just so that he would have an excuse to go to the clinic and not have to worry about the damn farm. But every morning he slugged down the last few dregs of his coffee with a grimace and grabbed his tools. It was a while until he really started to get a hang of the whole farming thing. The second he stepped out his door he was greeted with the unmistakable cawing of crows. They sat sprawled around his garden, with fat bellies and beady black eyes, and every now and then they would peck at the hard work that he had broken his back for. “Hey! Fuck off!” he flapped his arms and hoped it was at least a little menacing.

They didn't even blink. After trying and failing to get them to fly off from a distance, he decided to grab a broom and see if that would work. He lunged towards the flock, cawing and generally acting like a maniac. For once he was thankful that his home was some distance away from the town. Out of breath, he glared at the scarecrow that stood at the head of his plot, like an idle soldier. “Some good you are, eh?” he glanced down at his wrist, and shot up. “Shit! I’m gonna be late.” he sprang to his feet and jogged towards the small pond that stood near the garden, his watering can clanging faintly at his side.

 

* * *

 

Shane woke up earlier than he ever had that morning, with a clear purpose in mind. For once in his life, he planned on getting to work early. Of course, it probably would have helped if he’d set his alarm clock. He scrambled out of bed, pulling on his shoes, then his socks, then taking off his shoes and socks, putting them on in the right order.

In his haste, he had woken Marnie and Jas up, as he glanced towards the door he saw the both of them huddled together, wearing their pajamas and worried looks. “Ah, sorry if I woke you guys, busy day.” he bent down to give Jas a kiss on the head, then pulled on his jacket, “Bye, have a good day. Don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone” with that, he slammed the front door behind him and began his trek to work, albeit at a brisker pace than usual. He found a smile creeping onto his face, which was uncharacteristic of him. _Man, when was the last time I was in this good of a mood? Must be the weather or something._ He had to admit, the town looked beautiful this early morning, green grass glittering with dew, the river gurgling amiably. He would have stopped to appreciate the view, but he was a man on a mission. He stopped for only a brief moment to tie his shoe, but when he glanced behind his shoulder, his heart dropped. It was *him*. He tried to quicken his pace, but Marvin, damn him, was fast. Shane cursed himself, it was stupid to think that he could actually avoid the farmer when he was so hellbent on befriending him.

“Shane! Nice morning isn't it?”

“Don’t talk to me”

"Ha ha, good one! See you later!” With that, Marvin turned heel and began walking up hill. Shane stood there for a few seconds, stewing. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Who was he to bother Shane every single day? He must have been up to something. Not that Shane had any idea what possible scheme would require him greet him everyday, or buy him a beer at Gus’s every now and then. _Well, it’s official, my day is ruined._ He made his way to work, partially furious, and partially confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought i'd never update again! haha!   
> anyways i really appreciate everyone who's been so nice to me, and I'm really really gonna try to do a better job keeping a somewhat regular schedule.

Shane sat at his usual place at the bar, slumped against the wall. The murmuring of the other patrons droned pleasantly in the background, the warmth of the fireplace at his back. It was all very normal. Exceedingly normal. Excruciatingly normal. Shane had the schedules of the entire town burned into his brain; Stardew Valley was a very hard place to find a change of pace. And while it was comforting in a way, Shane wanted more. Something different, at the very least. But when that something different actually came his way, he was not afraid to show his displeasure. Especially when that something, no, someone different encroached on his territory.

Shane looked over at Marvin, who had an amicable smile on his stupid face, sliding a beer in his direction. It was very, very hard to hate the guy when he bought him beer almost every night, but Shane had appearances to keep up. He mumbled a barely audible thank you and Marvin’s eyes lit up like stars.

“How’s it going?” Marvin asked. Shane responded with a shrug of his shoulders. “Ha, yeah I feel you. Busy day, huh? I get it. I am ex-haus-ted. I mean, I’m beat.” He glanced over at Shane, who was trying his best to ignore him. Marvin must have been really, _really_ bad at taking hints, because he just kept blabbering on about mining or chopping wood or whatever, only stopping to laugh at his own jokes. Marvin was actually getting along quite well in town, everyone seemed to fucking love him because that’s all anyone would ever talk about. It might have been a bit flattering that Marvin was taking time out his day to talk to Shane of all people if he wasn’t so damn obnoxious. He seemed like a decent guy, but Shane couldn't stand him. He was buzzing with energy and optimism and he wondered if Marvin was putting on some sort of front or if he was actually like this all the time. He fought the urge to slam his head against the wall everytime that he spoke, instead deciding to guzzle down the rest of his drink. He slammed the empty mug down on the bar with one hand and gestured towards Gus for another drink with the other. The whole time Marvin droned on, hands gesticulating between sips of beer. Shane almost cracked a smile at his antics, but again, he had appearances to keep up.

After Shane had about seven pints, Marvin looked a little worried but didn't say anything. After ten, Shane was looking much worse for wear and Marvin finally stopped ranting about the struggles of parsnip farming to make sure he was okay. “You doing ok there bud?” His reply was a muffled groan as Shane's head thumped against the counter.“I’ll take that as a no”.

Marvin stood up, dusted off his grimy jeans, and pulled out his wallet. Shane watched as he began meticulously sorting through his change and muttering about needing to budget better before calling Gus over and paying both their tabs. Shane probably would have objected to this in order to retain some shred of dignity, but he was absolutely plastered and hey, Free Beer.

That wasn't even the most embarrassing part of the night. The worst part was when Marvin reached around to grab him by the shoulders and walked him home. It got even worse when he turned around at the door and waved everyone goodbye with that cheesy god damn smile. It made Shane want to puke. Which he actually ended up doing several times on that walk home, not like it was any different from his usual walk home except now he had someone patting him on the back sympathetically while he evacuated the contents of his stomach into Jodi’s trash can. It was equal parts soothing and humiliating. He dropped to his knees and used his sleeve to wipe off his mouth, which was fairly disgusting but again, he was too drunk to care.

Marvin knelt down next to him. “You feel any better bud?”, he asked in a voice that lacked any sort of pity and was about as close to any actual concern Shane had gotten from someone in a long time, which in turn just made him feel even more pathetic. Shane turned to look at Marvin and tried to glare at him, but it turned out more like an angry squint.

“No, I do not feel any fucking better ‘bud”, he hissed. Marvin looked back at him with a kicked puppy dog face, and Shane really did feel bad for that one. Sure, he had just spent half the night trying to get the guy to leave him alone, but he did just pay off both their tabs and tried to escort him home. The last part wasn't going exactly to plan but it was the thought that counted. Shane sighed and muttered something that almost sounded like an apology.

“Huh? What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry, asshole. Now, will you help me get up?”

That same goofy smile was back on Marvin’s face. “What’s the magic word?”

“Bite me”

“Good enough,” he said, reaching around to pull Shane off the ground. Marvin brushed off some of the dirt on his jacket, which earned him a nasty look, but Shane didn't stop him. He even leaned on him a little more than he normally would have. They walked like that for a while, Shane staggering around, Marvin practically pulling him along, until they finally reached Marnie's ranch. “You’ll be fine if I leave you here right?” Marvin finally released his grip on Shane, who immediately missed the absence. Not because he liked it or whatever, but because it was chilly. Yeah, that was it.

“You know I’m a grown ass man right?” Shane said as he fumbled through his pockets looking for his keys.”Like, I know what I’m - fuck!” immediately after he found them they fell to the ground with a clatter. Marvin grabbed them quickly and placed them back in Shane's hands.

“You take care of yourself now” Marvin smirked and turned around to walk back home. It took him a few seconds to find the right key, especially when he was trying to will away the little flutter at the bottom of his stomach after Marvin’s hand grazed his. He finally managed to get the door unlocked when he heard Marvin address him.

“Hey Shane?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re welcome.” and with that, he turned back around and walked away. Shane was almost about to shout some sort of insult back at him or even just flip him off, but he figured he deserved that one. He chuckled to himself as he carefully pushed open the door. _What an asshole._


End file.
